Setangkai Tulip
by Fei Mei
Summary: Minami sudah sering membeli bunga untuk dibagi-bagi pada setiap gadis yang ia temui. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia ingin mencari bunga yang spesial, ditujukan pada bukan sembarang gadis, untuk momen yang nonmainstream. / AN: one-sided Minami x Mizuki, berdasarkan episode 11 Hana Kimi 2011. Oneshot drabble.


**Disclaimer: Hana Kimi adalah milik Nakajo Hisaya. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil.**

**Warning: berdasarkan episode 11 Hana Kimi 2011, Minami x Mizuki, oneshot pendek.**

**.**

**.**

**Setangkai Tulip**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Minami tidak pernah mengerti tentang bunga. Oke, 'tidak pernah' adalah kata yang kuat. Tapi nyatanya memang demikian. Walau sudah sering bolak-balik ke toko bunga, membeli banyak tangkai bunga untuk dibagikan pada setiap gadis yang ia temui, ia tetap tidak tahu makna tiap tangkai bermahkota indah yang ia beli. Pokoknya yang ia tahu adalah perempuan suka dengan bunga yang bentuk dan warnanya cantik, titik.

Masalahnya, kali ini spesial. Bunga yang ia beli kali ini bukanlah untuk sembarang gadis yang bisa ia temui sambil asal jalan. Kali ini spesial, dan Minami tidak ingin salah beli. Terakhir kali ia membeli sebuket bunga dengan tujuan yang jelas adalah beberapa minggu lalu, untuk Kanako yang akan menikah. Minami tidak memilih sendiri bunga-bunga itu, ia membiarkan _florist_ yang memilih, ia hanya bilang buket itu ditujukan pada calon pengantin. Tetapi _kali ini_, Minami tidak mau, ia ingin pilih sendiri, entah sebenarnya kena sambar apa.

Mondar-mandir, pemuda kelas 3 SMA itu bingung. _Bunga apa yang gadis itu suka?_ Minami geleng-geleng sendiri. Ia yakin, setidaknya gadis mana pun pasti akan tersenyum saat diberi bunga. Bunga paling aman untuk diberikan pada gadis jelas adalah bunga mawar, tapi Minami tidak mau memberikan tumbuhan _mainstream_ itu di hari yang _nonmainstream_.

"Maaf, apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai perempuan. Mungkin pegawai ini sudah daritadi menonton Minami mondar-mandir melihat bunga di tempat itu.

"—mau bunga," ceplos Minami.

_Memang kalau bukan mau bunga, mau apa lagi, kan?_ "Untuk perempuan? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Mahadewi. Saya ingin cari bunga yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan pada Mahadewiku."

Mengangguk, pegawai perempuan itu tersenyum. "Perasaan apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan? Cinta?"

"Mawar, kan? Biasanya lambang cinta ada di bunga mawar?" Pegawai itu mengangguk. "Apa tidak ada selain itu?"

"Masih ada tulip, kok," jawab Si Pegawai sambil tersenyum. "Tulip merah, artinya cinta yang dalam."

Minami merasa semangat seketika. "Ada stoknya?"

Menyengir, pegawai itu langsung menunjukkan jalan. Dipamerkannya bunga-bunga tulip yang dijual di toko itu. Minami langsung sumringah. Tapi pemuda itu melihat ada setangkai tulip merah seperti kena tumpah cat kuning. Pegawai yang mengiringnya tampak mengerti arah pandang sang calon pembeli. "Itu, campuran dua warna. Kadang memang ada yang seperti itu. Tulip merah-kuning bisa berarti keindahan."

Mencelos hati Minami kemudian. Pasalnya, ia sudah jatuh hati pada tulip merah-kuning itu, tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya lagi di antara jajaran tulip lain. "Anu, apakah tidak ada lagi tulip yang merah dan kuning ini?"

"Mending satu saja kalau mau yang warna ini," usul Pegawai. Minami jelas bingung. "Begini, tulip merah-kuning memang artinya keindahan, tulip merah sendiri artinya cinta yang mendalam. Sedangkan tulip kuning berarti cinta tanpa pamrih—"

"—mantap! Itu yang saya butuhkan! Apa mungkin saya beli tulip kuning sebuket, ya?"

Miris. Pegawai itu menatap Minami dengan tatapan miris. "Jangan. Dengar dulu, ya. Tulip kuning memang berarti cinta tanpa pamrih, tapi hanya sebatang. Jika Anda memberikan _sebuket_ tulip kuning, itu artinya Anda menolak cinta orang yang Anda tuju."

Minami mingkem. " ... oke, baiklah, tulip merah-kuning ini saja kalau begitu."

.

.

"Warnamu saat ini, sama, seperti langit," ucap Kayashima. Spontan Minami mendongakkan kepalanya bersama yang lain. Pemimpin Asrama Nomor Dua itu tersenyum—langit cerah, dan gadis itu memang tampak cerah padahal habis menangis.

_Waktuku tiba_, pikir Minami. Jadi ia segera maju setelah adik-adik kelasnya minggir. "Kamu... kamu punya wajah yang manis," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan tulip.

Wajahnya makin terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Berarti mungkin pilihan bunga Minami benar. Maksudnya, ia bisa melihat raut bingung pada muka gadis itu saat melihat bunga yang disodornya.

Walaupun tampaknya Mizuki tampak belum ingin menerima bunganya, Minami melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kamu mengajarkanku sesuatu yang hebat." Gadis itu tampak makin bingung. "Ketika mala tiba-tiba terjadi, kita tidak boleh sedih atau menyalahkan orang lain. Daripada itu, akan lebih baik mencaritahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan dan bagaimana melakukannya."

Wajah gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu."

Wejangan yang Minami ucapkan memang tidak pernah terlontar secara gamblang dari gadis itu, tapi lewat perilaku adik kelasnya ini semua orang bisa mempelajarinya. Jadi Minami tersenyum, diraihnya tangan perempuan di depannya, biar bunga tulip merah-kuning itu bisa berpindah tangan. "Jaga dirimu."

Walhasil, Minami tidak berani untuk ada di hadapan gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Jadi dengan cepat ia mengacak cepat rambut di puncak kepala anak di hadapannya dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

_Cinta tanpa pamrih. Itu sesuai dengan situasiku. Karena memang aku tidak mungkin bisa menggeser posisi laki-laki itu dari hatinya._

_Jaga dirimu, Mizuki._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **Adegan dari Kayashima sampai Minami kasih bunga ke Mizuki itu memang ada di episode 11 di versi 2011, tapi Fei gak tahu bener itu tulip atau bukan. Karena tampaknya Minami satu-satunya yang kasih 'oleh-oleh' ke Mizuki, bunga pula, Blogger jadi semakin nge_ship_ Minami dengan Mizuki.

Tapi Fei masih lebih demen versi Mizushima Hiro. /abaikan

Tentang tulip kuning, beda situs beda arti. Tapi kebanyakan bilang bisa berarti persahabatan, bisa juga untuk penolakan cinta apalagi kalau sebuket. Tapi ada satu situs yang bilang di era modern tulip kuning berarti cinta yang tidak mengharap balasan.

Review?


End file.
